


Less Than Sweet

by unsettled



Series: Deep End [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: D/s elements, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Pet Names, beck is full of sass, pre civil war, tony's a little soft on him, young Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Quentin doesn’t take well to any of the usual endearments.(Prompt: Pet names)
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Series: Deep End [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Less Than Sweet

It takes him a while to settle on a suitable endearment for Quentin. As much fun as it is to call Quentin ridiculous, funny things the rest of the time, they’re not as great in bed. 

He can’t just admit defeat and not call him by anything but his name; absurd. Unacceptable. If you asked Tony why, he wouldn’t have a good answer for you, but not having something else to call Quentin feels like this doesn’t mean a thing. 

Maybe it doesn’t, but it doesn’t have to  _ feel _ like it.

‘Baby’ gets him a displeased glare and wrinkled nose; ‘babe’ is even worse. ‘Honey’ makes Quentin roll his eyes. Tony doesn’t even try ‘sugar’. He does try ‘sweetums’ once, just for the look on Quentin’s face. 

It was amazing. 

It also made him a little worried Quentin would storm out and never come back. 

‘Sweetheart’ goes over much better, but only when Quentin is all soft and dazed, well fucked and more than half out of it. Quentin doesn’t offer even a token protest to Tony calling him sweetheart when he’s like that, curled up with Tony and done in, practically begging to be kissed, to be petted. When it seems like the only words he can remember are ‘Tony’ and ‘please’; when he doesn’t need words with eyes like that, with the way he looks at Tony. 

Which is good, because Tony doesn't know if he could stop himself. 

Honestly, it’s the only time he is a sweetheart, but god, when he is, he  _ is. _ Tony had no idea when they started this that he’d get that out of Quentin, that it was even possible with how sharp he was most of the time. He’d forgotten that was even something he liked, much less as intensely as he likes it with Quentin, and he finds himself wanting it more and more. Sure, fear play seems to be Quentin’s thing—among others—and sure, Tony’s a sadist, but there’s something about that moment all those things melt away from Quentin that is… practically addictive. 

It does take a lot to get him there, though. 

‘Brat’, tried out when Quentin’s been even snappier than usual, doesn’t get anything but a withdrawal, a little cold distance between them that lingers the rest of the night, no matter what Tony tries, how hard he pushes him. That had been awful, actually; he hadn’t tried brat again. 

‘Trouble’, though... 

‘Trouble’ gets him a glare too, of course, but Quentin likes it. He can’t hide that it makes him smug as hell, that he practically preens when Tony calls him that, and doesn’t really even try to. It figures that he’d like being a pain in Tony’s ass. What exactly the difference between brat and trouble is, Tony doesn’t know, but it doesn’t really matter. Trouble he’s named, and trouble he is; seems like he’s going to do his best to live up to it. 

Not that Tony minds that much. Quentin keeps him on his toes, and that’s  _ fun. _ That’s rare. His reactions are so seldom what Tony’s expecting, and his willingness to let Tony do so much to him, to play so hard, is something else. He’s got Tony constantly thinking about what he could try next, about just how far he could push Quentin. It’s exhilarating. 

_ Oh, trouble, _ Tony calls him, laughing, when Quentin is being a stubborn ass and giving him all the backtalk, and then some.  _ God, you’re trouble, _ when Quentin hisses and bites back, giving as good as he gets, just as mean as Tony.  _ Trouble, _ short, a warning, when Quentin’s right on the edge of too mouthy, when he’s making things so much harder for himself then they need to be. When he’s the one causing all the trouble. 

_ Come on, trouble, again, _ when Quentin’s panting and shuddering and nearly wrung out, shaking his head in desperate denial.  _ I know you can, yeah, you can, _ and when Quentin is so good, when he does exactly as Tony wants and gives him that  _ again, _ that  _ another, _ even when it leaves him on the edge of tears;  _ there you go, trouble. Perfect. You’re so good for me. _

He might be trouble, but he’s worth every bit of it. 


End file.
